1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to self-propelled off-road vehicles and more particularly to military vehicles for attacking targets such as tanks.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Military tanks have evolved into heavily armed and armored vehicles supported, driven, and steered by endless crawler or caterpillar tracks which move over bogey wheels to enable negotiation of rough and steep terrain. The effectiveness of resistance to a surprise attack by this type of vehicle depends upon the availability of aircraft, resisting tank forces or artillery, failing which infantrymen must take up the task armed with rocket launchers or the like. Even assuming that such infantrymen are available at the site of the battle, men do not have the mobility and speed of movement necessary to constitute a serious threat to modern tanks.
Certain prior art military vehicles have been designed for intercepting and destroying tanks, but such vehicles are either extremely expensive or are incapable of rapid deployment and concealment while preparing to launch their weapons.